1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging apparatus for packaging articles in a double film which enables to arbitrarily package articles without stopping a flow of feeding of the articles to be packaged irrespective of the intervals between the articles and the lengths of the articles while the articles are sealed by the double film extended from a roll of film.
2. Prior Art
A prior packaging apparatus of this kind is generally provided with a feeding unit and a sealing unit disposed after the feeding unit. Articles carried on a feeding belt conveyor provided at the feeding unit are fed to a discharging belt conveyor provided at the side of the sealing unit while they are inserted into a film, then the sealing unit is actuated to permit the article to be sealed in the film. During the operation just mentioned above, the feeding belt conveyor is always travelling or stopped when required. However, the discharging conveyor is always intermittently travelling since the articles shall be stopped when they are sealed.
As described above, packaging capacity is influenced seriously by sealing capacity or time involved in sealing the articles. In the prior packaging apparatus, there is a problem that a flow of feeding of the articles are stopped at the sealing unit whereby the packaging capacity is decreased accordingly. There is another problem that tall articles, collected articles, unstable articles are likely to be fallen down or collapsed by inertia thereof caused by stopping of the discharging belt conveyor.